Various forms of magazines and other types of semiautomatic loading devices for muzzle loader weapons heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 163,404, 4,094,098 and 4,152,858.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,098 discloses structure which closely parallels the structure of the instant invention, but which relies upon downwardly opening recesses in which to snuggly receive the muzzle of a muzzle loader weapon for proper positioning of the muzzle end of the weapon for reception of a patch embraced shot ball from the patented loading block or magazine. While this construction functions effectively when used in conjunction with muzzle loader weapons having muzzle barrel ends of precisely the correct outside diameter, when the loading block of U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,098 is utilized in conjunction with muzzle ends which are excessive in diametric dimension or less than the predetermined diametric dimention, the patented loading block or magazine does not function as intended. Accordingly, inasmuch as muzzle loader weapons include barrel muzzle ends which are of various different diametric dimensions, a need exists for a muzzle loading block or magazine which may be utilized in conjunction with muzzle loader weapons having different muzzle end diametric dimensions.